Sweet Sorrow and Egyptian Wings
by Lie To My Shadow
Summary: Day, Night, Nolan, and Harry-who-can't-flirt


It was a dark day, like the fiery yellow liquid of the sun was being drained right out of the sky. Harry stood at the train on platform nine and three quarters waiting impatiently for Hermione, Akilen had sent Nolan to watch the three while Aki himself reasoned with one of the trainmen about their pet wolf. Nolan leaned lazily against a near wall. Hermione walked up as Nolan let out a rather uncalled for yawn, forcing all three and two other students to look toward him in mild curiosity. Nolan surveyed the three, Hermione was a rather small girl with soft chestnut brown hair, obviously she'd spent a bit of time straitening it. The young girl wore fitted blue jeans and a blue tee with a light jacket a soft pink. Harry who was the first she hugged wore oversized jeans, slightly faded with a white quiddich tee, his hair was ruffled and uncombed, blonde highlights enhanced his already laidback look. His glasses had been removed and Nolan was sure he wore contacts.  
Beside them was Ron, who smiled and shook Hermione's hand. Ron wore darker jeans with a blue tee that read "Not Guilty." Ron's flaming red hair had grown to fall in front of his eyes, a few centimeters of it was dyed a blonde color making it charge its resemblance of fire. Nearby the group was a silvery blonde haired boy, tall and lanky, unlike Harry who looked a bit stronger but still thin. The other boy had icy blue eyes, much resembling Nolan's own. Nolan casually walked toward the blonde boy who wore a black button down shirt and loose faded blue jeans. "Hullo," Nolan remarked, smiling a bit cocky, "I was wondering, is that Harry Potter there?"  
The blonde boy gave him a mean look then shrugged. "Yeah, why?"  
"Just wondering what the so-called famous Harry Potter was like, frankly" he said with a bit of challenge in his eyes, "I'm not impressed."  
The other boy flashed a mischievous smile toward him, "Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you?"  
"Nolan, Nolan Fireheart. I'm a third year, I just came here from a different school." Nolan watched as the other boy, Draco, regarded him. "Nolan, if you aren't afraid of him, prove it." Draco said, coolly.  
"I was hoping you would say that," Nolan said the dangerous light returning to his icy blue eyes. Nolan pushed a piece of chestnut hair away from his eyes. He waited for a time then moved into the line between the trio and the train. Ron Hermione, and Harry headed toward the train to find a seat, Nolan used his advantage and Malfoy watched carefully. In seconds Harry was face first on the ground, "Man, I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going, can't help myself you know," Nolan apologized smoothly with no suspicion going toward him afterward. No one knew but Nolan himself and Malfoy, Nolan smiled and helped Harry up, then as they walked away, made a mock bow to Malfoy.  
Malfoy eyed him curiously, could this kid be the next Harry Potter? This time, would he be on Malfoy's side? Before Malfoy could confront the boy, Nolan Fireheart turned on his heels and sprinted to a boy closer to Malfoy's age. This boy had jet-black hair that fell neatly and handsomely into his strange green eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and kaki jeans. Following close behind him was a large wolf the silver of the full moon on a clear winters night. The large creature glanced fiercely at Malfoy, then made it's careful, threatening way onto the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the train Harry, Hermione, and Ron searched for an empty car to stay in. Toward the end they found a car with a dim light but seemingly empty. Harry plopped himself on one of the seats near the window, the one in front of him held a ghostly black shadow, reminding Harry of the Dementors at Azkaban. "Thank God nothing weird has happened this year." Harry said sort of relieved, but sad. "Yet Harry," Hermione corrected softly, "yet." "She right you know," Ron said sitting beside Harry, leaving Hermione to sit by the ghostly shadow. Hermione sat down softly, "You know Hermione," Harry said leaning forward, "you look great." "Thank you," she answered blushing. Just then the door opened and Malfoy entered, "I have to disagree my favorite boy-who-can't-flirt," Malfoy sneered smoothly, and cockily. "Who invited you?" Ron asked angrily. "I invited myself." Malfoy answered as Hermione eyed him suspiciously, noticing that his 'boys' were not there. "Where is your possey might I ask?" Hermione asked forcefully. "I came to see you myself." Malfoy said casually taking a step forward, if Harry hadn't been listening as carefully as he was he never would have noticed the word 'you' Malfoy had laid out so normal, that 'you' had not been directed to the group but to Hermione herself. Harry let his tense muscles relax and reentered the conversation with mild interest listening to Ron yell angrily. "Well," Harry offered, "See her, but be nice while you're here at least." Malfoy smiled as Ron silenced quickly. Hermione blushed and made a meek face that was meant to say 'what?' In the midst of their silence, the door opened a second time with the boy, Nolan Fireheart and the older boy he'd been with entering laughing. "Oh, Hi." The older boy said neatly brushing his bangs away and leaning against the doorway like a panther lazing around its territory. "Where is Shadow?" said a Spanish sounding voice from the eerie shadow. As the boy entered he shook his ink black colored hair and shrugged, "can't keep him in the car, dangerous or something" he said annoyed sounding, "had to put him in a cage with the baggage. Mind him though, he'll do more danger locked up." The boy finished his sentence with a laugh and the other three boys besides Nolan noticed Hermione staring at the boy. "By the way" the boy said smoothly, "I am Akilen and the one in the corner is my twin Mistress Amaya." In the shadow of the corner no one expected what they were given. Akilen closed his eyes and mumbled something poetic then a bright light surged through the cart fading away as quickly as it arrived, but not all the way. The light revealed a young lady in the corner. A black silk cloak surrounded her, like a blanket of sheer darkness consuming her beautiful body. She wore the hood over her eyes so that all of her face that was seen was the pretty nose, lovely lips, and feminine jaw. A single large ink black curl fell out of her cloak like the light of a single star impeding the depths of night and all the darkness it held. The girl was obviously beautiful, tiny feet and gorgeous calves were showing, naked, against the silky black night of her cloak, barely peaking out then being consumed again by the merciful night at the knee. She was the epitome of the beauty in the night, a dark figure of grace and love. All the night was jealous of her and the moon surly didn't receive it's light from the sun, but from her silky shining hair. Harry stared at her unable to take his eyes away and from Hermione's reaction no other guy could but her twin himself. Harry found the twin slowly with curious eyes. There, Akilen stood, his jet-black hair the identical color to hers fell gently into his bright eyes with every shade of green that was beautiful. If Harry didn't know better he would swear it was the boys eyes that drained the sun of all its glory. He stood with all the confidence of a summer sky in the atmosphere of the beech. Beauty and comfort surrounded him. He wore a white button down shirt that fell loosely around his lanky upper body, accompanied by loose kakis that were well taken care of. Hermione was convinced that Akilen gave the day it's light and the sun its glory. Bowing gently he sat by his dark twin, and everyone knew where day and night came from. The twin looked eerie likeness yet a vague difference. Nolan took his time and stepped by Malfoy. Nolan much resembled fire. His shiny blonde hair shone with all the light fire brought and his bright blue eyes influenced the hottest of flames. Bold movements and careful steps brought the cocky presence of a wildfire burning through everyone's mind. Nolan wore a bright red shirt and loose blue jeans with several chains elaborating his outfit. "Hogwarts outfit." Amaya said to him. He bowed, picked up a black gym bag and slipped away. "Sorry we intruded, there is a trolley coming." Akilen said simply his warm voice flooding their ears, "Amaya, sister, there is an empty car a few cars away, shall we take it?" "Indeed, but first the trolley, it has food." Just as she finished her last word the food trolley arrived. The entirety of the group loaded themselves with candy and the twins set off, followed closely by a curious Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. "What was that?!" Ron asked. "We'll be there soon." Hermione said as she picked up her bag and went to change. Harry and Ron soon followed. 


End file.
